


Stress Relief

by 2lazy2try



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bladder Control, Bottom Will, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Hannibal, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lazy2try/pseuds/2lazy2try
Summary: Will finds himself a little wound up and Hannibal helps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to finish my supernatural fic, but here I am with this smut.

Will had spent the past 10 minutes pacing the room outside Hannibal’s office. It had taken him almost an hour to work up the courage to come to Hannibal in the first place. 

He had woken up in the middle of the night with cold sweat and piss soaking the sheets through. His nightmares had grown more and more frequent as had the hallucinations. After many weeks of mental torment, he finally decided to tell Hannibal the full extent of the situation. 

The door gently creaked open to reveal a slightly mussed Hannibal. Inside the room, the desk was uncharacteristically messy, obviously from the project that had kept him up this late in the first place. When Will had called, he was awake, and informed Will that he had some work he needed to finish. Will hadn’t felt that it was his place to ask what kind of work would keep him up clear till three in the morning. 

“Come in, Mr. Graham,” Hannibal greeted him politely. 

“Thank you,” Will breathed with relief, “for allowing me to come talk to you. I’m so sorry for inconveniencing you.”

“You could never inconvenience me, Mr. Graham. Besides, I was already awake.”

Will took a seat at the usual chair and Hannibal joined him. A cup of tea was already sat upon the side table. The gentle billows of steam dissipated into the air. Will grabbed the delicate handle and took a sip. The burning heat of the tea scalded his tongue, but also helped root him in the present. 

“So,” Hannibal started, “what is keeping you up, Mr. Graham.”

“I’ve been having nightmares.” He conceded. 

“Oh? What of?”

“I’m drowning. The room is filling up with blood and I am unable to move.”

Hannibal observed him carefully, and Will could see a brilliant mind churning behind his eyes. Hannibal held his hands close to his mouth, hiding any stray emotion from Will. 

“Dreams about drowning in blood are thought to be a sign of guilt.”  
Hannibal didn’t allow any room for objection, he stated the fact and allowed Will to interpret it on his own.  
Will took a deep breath in and held it for a second.

“What are you guilty of, Mr. Graham?” Hannibal pushed. 

“I killed them.”

“And that makes you feel guilt? You weren’t even in your right mind when you did the act.”

“Have I ever been in my right mind, Dr. Lecter?”

Will could see the telltale glint in Hannibal’s eye when he didn’t like the direction the conversation was taking. But Hannibal didn’t make a move just yet. He stood up and walked over to his desk before plopping down in an undignified, but commanding manner. His suit pants bunched up around the tops of his hips, leaving little fabric to cover the smooth outline of his cock down one leg. Will forced his eyes up to meet Hannibal’s. Hannibal’s eyes were already looking at Will with knowingness.

“Mr. Graham, why did you come here tonight?”

“I had a nightmare,” Will answered hesitantly, the turn in conversation threw him off. 

“You could’ve called Ms. Bloom,” He said smoothly, “I know you much prefer her style of therapy.”

Will’s brain stopped dead. Was he aware of their kiss? Alana would’ve never told him. Right? He reprimanded his brain, there was no possible way Hannibal could know about what had happened. 

“She’s not my therapist,” Will deflected.

Hannibal smirked and grabbed a pencil and scalpel off of his desk. With precise strokes he whittled the pencil down to a precise tip. They sat in silence during that time, Will looked away pointedly and Hannibal waited patiently for him to break. Hannibal abandoned the scalpel and began to gently lay light strokes across the paper. 

Will allowed himself to peak at Hannibal’s broad figure behind the desk, he somehow managed to appear both attentive and lazy. He exuded confidence with a straight back, but wide splayed legs. Will once again had to draw his eyes up from Hannibal’s crotch.

“I just feel like I’m losing control,” Will quickly admitted to divert attention away from his staring.

“Maybe you’re trying too hard to hold on to control.”

The answer made Will pause for a second. 

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re trying to say,” He responded carefully.

“Do you feel stressed, Will?”

Hannibal’s change of title threw Will off again. Hannibal leaned forward in his chair and gazed hard into Will’s eyes.

“I guess. But doesn’t everyone.”

“Perhaps.”

Will waited for another answer, but Hannibal once again stood up and moved to another section of the room. This time he walked over the one section of the shelves and skimmed his fingers along the book’s spines. He withdrew one thick book with a blue cover. The pages were yellowed with age, but Hannibal’s strong hands were gentle as they flipped from chapter to chapter. He paused for a moment to read and Will anxiously waited for him to speak. 

After what seemed like ages he snapped the book shut and replaced it on the shelf. He crossed the room once again to stand in front of Will. Hannibal’s figure was especially imposing from his own seated position. 

“I have a proposition for you, Will,” Hannibal murmured, his voice had taken on an entirely different tone, dark and seductive. 

“What is it?” Will winced at his clumsy answer and dry throat. 

“A change in our relationship. A shift in power.”

Will swallowed hard at the implication of the statement, but didn’t have the courage to assume Hannibal was on the same page as him.

“I’m sorry?” The words crawled off Will’s tongue as if they were coated in tar.

“I’m asking you to submit to me, Will,” Hannibal stated, obviously growing bored of discretion. 

“Uh...”

“I’m looking for an answer, Will.”

“Yes.” The word was thick and heavy in the silence of the room.

“Yes? Yes, what?” Hannibal pushed.

“Yes, sir,” Will hissed.

Will’s pants grew slightly uncomfortable at addressing Hannibal as such. 

“Good boy.” Hannibal murmured.


	2. ;)

Without so much as a warning, Hannibal’s hand grabbed hard onto tufts of dark, curly hair and pulled Will’s head forward. Will’s nose pressed painfully into Hannibal’s pubic bone, but that was forgotten as his warm cock rested against Will’s lips. The thick wool of the pants prevented him from feeling much, but the area has warm and had a slight musk that made Will’s eyelids flutter.

“Just say ‘teacup’ and I will stop.” Hannibal stated.

Will heard, but chose not to respond and instead mouthed along Hannibal’s growing length. The hand in his hair didn’t allow for much movement, but he powered forward against it. Hannibal let out a strained grunt and rocked his hips against the sensation. 

The hand in Will’s hair pulled him back. He sat dazed for a second as Hannibal sat down in the other seat across from him. The front of his pants was tented obscenely and with one hand he teased the bulge, while the other carefully undid the buttons on the top of his pants. The zipper soon followed, entirely too loud compared to quiet room. Will whined uncomfortably as Hannibal pushed his hips into the air and slid his pants down to his knees. Hannibal’s obviously expensive boxers did nothing to cover the thick cock beneath them. Hannibal wasn’t fully hard, but his length was thick and larger than Will was when fully hard. This sent an oddly arousing shot of humiliation through him. 

Hannibal gestured with one hand to the space on the floor between his legs. With embarrassing desperation Will flung himself forward to kneel before Hannibal. Hannibal leaned back into the chair and moved his hands out of the way. Hannibal watched him with expectant eyes and Will began to feel slightly apprehensive. Was he really going to suck his therapist off at three in the morning? In his office?

Will took a deep breath and brought his hand up to run his fingers along the clothed cock in front of him. Hannibal didn’t dare breath as Will pulled gently at the top of his boxers. The slightly hard length twitched slightly in front of him and he wrapped one hand around it. Will started to run his hand up and down slowly, tugging at the foreskin, something unfamiliar to him. 

Hannibal once again weaved a hand through Will’s hair, but this time he pulled his head back hard. With his other hand he he pressed his thick fingers into Will’s mouth. They pressed hard into his teeth and stroked at his tongue. Will closed his mouth around them and sucked against them. Hannibal’s eyelids lowered just enough to betray his calm demeanor and he removed his fingers.

“Keep your mouth open, Will,” Hannibal whispered, “open your throat and relax.”

Will felt his nerves twist under his skin, but did as he was told. Hannibal’s cock poked at his lower lip before sliding into his mouth. Will couldn’t stop the brief wave of panic as his mouth was filled. He tried to appreciate the musky smell, but Hannibal’s length pressed into his throat and he was sent into a fit of gagging. 

“Relax,” Hannibal commanded with a gentle slap to Will’s cheek.

Hannibal pulled back slightly then pushed back in, this time sliding past Will’s gag reflex. Hannibal started a gentle rhythm of pushing just barely into Will’s throat, then pulling back and thrusting gently on his tongue. 

Hannibal grew bored of this as Will’s gags petered out, and he pulled back. Will looked up at him with wide confused eyes and Hannibal couldn’t help but shiver.

“Stand up,” Hannibal commanded.

Will obeyed and stepped back. Hannibal crossed the room, undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulling it off as he did. With calculated hands he removed everything from his desk and set them on the leather chair. Will’s impatience bubbled as Hannibal his time clearing off his desk. Hannibal grabbed Will by his upper arm and pulled him to stand against the desk, then laid a hand flat on his back and pushed him down. 

“Relax,” Hannibal whispered. He dug his fingers into tense muscles on Will’s back.

Will let out a noise that spanned the gap between a moan and a whimper. The rhythmic kneading brought him out of his mind for a second. Just as Will started to melt under Hannibal’s touch, he pulled back his hand and brought it down hard on Will’s ass. Hannibal reached around him and unbuttoned his jeans. With one smooth motion he pushed them, and his boxers, to the floor.

Despite Will’s boyish features, he was very much a man. His cock- just slightly larger than average- stood proud between his thighs. Thick bands of dark hair covered his body and muscle clenched beneath a thin layer of fat. Hannibal stood back for a second to admire Will’s form spread over his desk. He appreciated the small bobbing motion of Will’s ass ass he shifted from foot to foot. 

“Hannibal…” Will whispered slightly panicked.

“Are you well? Do we need to stop?” Hannibal asked.

“Ah… Well no…” 

“Please tell me what’s wrong, Will.”

“I… Have to go to the restroom.”

Hannibal couldn’t help the smirk that grew on his lips. Will’s cheeks burned a precious pink and he continued to squirm on the desk. Hannibal’s thoughts began to stray to an even more devious place, somewhere he would love to take his little toy. Images of hot red cheeks and piss-wet thighs danced around his mind. 

“Let go, Will.” Hannibal commanded.

“What? Wait, I don’t…” Will stuttered as he found himself at a loss for words. His bladder grew tighter and stretched menacingly against his skin.

“You need to stop holding on so tightly to control. You need to relax and just let it go, Will,” Hannibal murmured. He had begun to stroke his hands over Will’s lower back, occasionally straying down to his hips. He almost shivered as his fingertips grazed Will’s distended stomach. 

“Come on, Will,” Hannibal said, “I’m not going to be so patient forever.”

“I can’t do that, please just let me go really quick,” Will pleaded, “it will only take a few moments.”

“No, Will. I am in charge; you need to listen to me.” Hannibal left no room for negotiation.

Will began to writhe and whimper against the desk and Hannibal felt to last of his patience run out. He leaned over Will and rested a hand just over Will’s bladder.

“Please, please, please,” Will whimpered.

Hannibal pressed his hand in just slightly and Will let out a gasping moan, but didn’t yield. Hannibal made slow circles with his hand and Will squirmed hard against him. He could only see glimpses, but Will’s eyes were shut tight, his teeth clenched, and the most delicious blush covered his cheeks. Hannibal pressed his hand in even further and Will squeezed his thighs together tightly. Not that it mattered, his cock jutted out hard from his thighs.

“Come on, Will, relax,” Hannibal whispered, and with that he jammed his fingers hard into Will’s bladder.

Will let out a soft shout in protest, but it was too late. A thick yellow stream splattered against the side of the desk and ran down to soak into the rug. Will couldn’t help but moan as his bladder emptied itself onto the desk. Piss pooled underneath their feet and made squelching noises as they shifted slightly in each other’s hold.  
Hannibal watched Will’s face turn from embarrassment to unbelievable relief and the cost of getting the carpets cleaned left his mind. He shifted his gaze to Will’s cock. The flow had let up slightly and due to his erection, it split off into two different directions. 

“Oh fuck, Hannibal,” Will hissed.

Hannibal just hummed back at him, but kept his eyes intently glued to the weakening piss stream. As the stream died off Will’s body gave a few half-hearted twitches. He came untouched onto the wet surface of the desk and Hannibal sucked in a low breath.

“Good boy, Will,” Hannibal whispered, “now let’s go get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some half assed smut. sorry there isnt any actual sex, I got bored but knew i had to finish this some how

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
